


Over History Notes

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [150]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he'll have to introduce Hermione to his other friends, but not Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over History Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, making friends with Hermione and Ron  
> Prompt: Tears  
> Alternate Universe: White Rose

When Henri hears one of his Housemates in the common room trying to get another to give him a copy of her notes on their History of Magic class, he looks up from his homework, watching the red-head he thinks he remembers is named Ron Weasley. The oldest Weasley is an annoyance when Henri is trying to meet with his friends, particularly Theodore, and the twins are strange, but decent enough once they decided that his friendships meant they had access to new potential apprentices and test subjects for their pranks.

The youngest, he hasn't made up his mind on. Ron's a decent opponent at chess, but has Percy's issues with Theodore, and is rather hopeless at potions. He's also pestering one of Henri's real challengers for the best marks in any class, which could be a problem. Henri doesn't want to find Hermione held back by trying to help someone who won't do their own work.

"Don't you have your own notes?" Hermione is giving Ron a puzzled look. She'd been engrossed in taking her notes during class, and probably hadn't paid attention to anyone else.

"No." Ron shrugs, plopping down in the chair next to her at the table, uninvited. "You always have notes on everything, anyway."

"And they're her notes, Weasley." Henri meets his gaze steadily when Ron looks his way. "You should try the library if you want more information than is in the textbook."

"But Hermione has better notes than any dusty old book," Ron protests, giving Henri a pleading look, as if he's looking for understanding and support in his quest.

"Because I actually do my own work." Hermione gives Henri a grateful smile, before glaring a little at Ron. "I won't do your work for you."

Ron scowls, and shoves away from the table. "I should have expected you'd rather be swots than make friends."

Henri closes his book carefully, seeing the stricken look on Hermione's face, and glares at Ron. He itches to use one of the hexes he'd learnt from his father and his uncle, but starting brawls isn't proper. Though he promises himself that he'll do something nasty to Ron's bed before light's out one night soon.

"I have friends, Weasley, and I like Hermione, as she's the only person in our year and House who can give me a challenge in classes. Just because we don't want friends who ride our cloaks doesn't mean we don't want to make friends."

Hermione draw in a breath, her chin firming, and blinking away the shine of tears. "If you want me to explain better what Binns was trying to teach us, I can try to help you, Weasley, but I won't let you just copy my notes." She looks up at Ron, giving him a challenging look. "For any of our classes. You just have to do your own work."

There's a moment where Henri thinks Ron will throw the offer back in Hermione's face, but he just sighs and settles back in the chair he'd been earlier. "So long as it doesn't mean I have to spend all weekend in the library."

Hermione looks offended, and Henri grins, shaking his head slightly. This is probably as much as they should expect from Ron. "Only after classes, then."

There's a grimace on Ron's face when he nods in defeat, and soon they're starting in on the History of Magic classes Ron's fallen asleep in. Henri adds his own bits of knowledge - his father wasn't going to neglect his education before Hogwarts - and Ron manages to remember things his mother taught him, as well. It makes for an enjoyable enough study session, far from what Henri had feared it might become.

He thinks he'll have to introduce Hermione to his other friends, but not Ron. Not yet, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry, Hermione, and Ron become friends in this AU, but not to the same extent they do in canon - that role is taken up by Theodore, Hannah, and Padma, for Harry. Eventually Harry does bring Hermione into the closer circle, but Ron never quite gels with the others, and Harry isn't really impressed by Ron's continual distrust of Theodore, in particular.


End file.
